Draenei (grywalna)
) Rycerz Śmierci ( ) Mnich ( ) |Języki = Draenejski Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze Exodar |Obszar startowy = Dolina Ammen |Kraina ojczysta = Wyspa Lazurowej Mgły |Stolica = Exodar |Lider = Velen |Znani przedstawiciele = Yrel Ishanah Maraad Iridi |Wierzchowiec rasowy = Elekk }} Draenei z Exodaru rozpoczynają przygodę w Dolinie Ammen znajdującej się na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły, wchodzącej w skład archipelagu Wysp Lazurowej Mgły położonych na północny zachód od wybrzeża Kalimdoru. Główna ostoja cywilizacji w krainie to Lazurowa Straż. Wyspa Krwawej Mgły leży nieopodal Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły i stanowi obszar poziomu 10-20. Velen i pozostali uchodźcy draenei przejęli kontrolę nad jednym z satelitów Fortu Burz i użyli go, by uciec do Azeroth. Poszukiwali oni sojuszników w swej niekończącej się wojnie z Płonącą Krucjatą i znaleźli towarzyszy w Przymierzu. Nie mają oni prawdziwej stolicy, jednakże zaadaptowali jako główną siedzibę rozbity międzywymiarowy statek Exodar, którym włada obecnie ich przywódca, Velen. Ulubionym wierzchowcem draenei jest elekk, stworzenie podobne nieco z wyglądu do słonia bojowego. Używają oni języka draenejskiego, jednak potrafią się również porozumiewać we wspólnym. Tło Dawno temu, na świecie Argus, błyskotliwa i uzdolniona magicznie rasa eredarów ściągnęła na siebie uwagę Sargerasa, Niszczyciela Światów. Sargeras zaoferował nieopisaną potęgę trzem przywódcom eredarów - Kil'jaedenowi, Archimonde'owi i Velenowi - w zamian za ich lojalność. Krótko później Velena, który posiadał dar wieszczenia, nawiedziła niepokojąca wizja, w której zobaczył eredarów przemienionych w potworne demony - najważniejszą rasę Legionu, która urosła do absurdalnych rozmiarów i niszczyła całe życie. Mimo ostrzeżeń Velena, Kil'jaeden i Archimonde zdecydowali się przyjąć ofertę Sargerasa. Velen rozpaczał nad wyborem dawnych przyjaciół i modlił się o pomoc. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu i radości, na jego wołania odpowiedzieli tajemniczy naaru. Te stworzenia zbudowane z czystej energii przewidziały, podobnie jak Velen, powstanie Płonącego Legionu. Naaru zaoferowali Velenowi i innym jego poplecznikom opiekę i zaprowadzenie do bezpiecznego schronienia. Potajemnie Velen zebrał tych z bliskich sobie eredarów, którzy wydawali się godnymi zaufania i nazwał ich draenei, "wygnanymi". Gdy Sargeras powrócił na Argusa i przemienił wielu z eredarów w demony, draenei uciekli ze swej ojczyzny. Rozgniewany Kil'jaeden poprzysiągł ścigać Velena aż po kres stworzenia. Nawet gdy Płonący Legion ścigał draenei przez kosmos, naaru uczyli wygnanych nauk Światła. Głęboko dotknięci draenei przysięgli służyć Światłu i przyjęli ideały naaru. W tym czasie osiedlili się oni na postronnym świecie, gdzie napotkali szamanistyczną rasę orków. Draenei nazwali swój nowy dom Draenorem, "Schronieniem Wygnańców". Kil'jaeden bez chwili wytchnienia polował na wygnańców i wreszcie natrafił na ślad idyllicznego świata i jego niczego nie podejrzewających mieszkańców. Posługując się szamanem Ner'zhulem władca demonów stopniowo zaczął plugawić orków. Gdy Ner'zhul odmówił służyć Legionowi poza pewnymi tylko przypadkami, Kil'jaeden zwrócił się do jego ucznia, Gul'dana. Ten wprowadził orków w szał i rządzę krwi, a nowo sformowana Horda rozpoczęła mordowanie pokojowo nastawionych draenei. Orcza kampania przeciwko draenei była brutalnie efektywna, niemal osiemdziesiąt procent przedstawicieli tej rasy zginęło, jednak niewielka grupa ocalała, a wśród nich był nobliwy Velen. Orkowie wyruszyli by najechać Azeroth przez otwarty przez Medivha Mroczny Portal. Lata później, po Drugiej Wojnie, nowe portale otwarte przez Ner'zhula rozerwały Draenor na kawałki. Ostatnimi czasy Velen i pozostali przy życiu draenei przejęli kontrolę nad jednym z satelitów Fortu Burz i użyli go, by uciec do Azeroth. Obecnie poszukują sojuszników w swej niekończącej się walce z Płonącą Krucjatą. Od czasu zaangażowania Przymierza i Hordy w Northrend, draenei odgrywali pomniejszą rolę. Najważniejszym jej przedstawicielem jest Harbringer Vurenn przebywający w Forcie Bohaterów w Borealnej Tundrze. Niezłomna miłość do Światła i prawości, którą przejawiają draenei, jest bardzo ważna w podkopywaniu działalności Kultu Przeklętych. Klasy thumb|Paladyn draenei (Obrońca), odziany w [[Paladin sets|zbroję Sędziego i dzierżący Młot Naaru]] Draenei mogą wybierać spośród następujących klas postaci: * Wojownik * Kapłan * Mag * Łowca * Paladyn * Szaman * Rycerz Śmierci Dlaczego akurat te klasy? Wojownik i Mag - niektórzy draenei poświęcili się wojnie, a niektórzy poświęcili się sztuce magicznej, jednak w każdej tej dziedzinie byli bardzo zdolni. Liczne bitwy toczone na Draenorze pomogły im doprowadzić te sztuki do perfekcji. Kapłan i Paladyn - draenei zaczęli podążać drogą naaru i dzięki temu stali się wojownikami światła i obiecali pomagać w walce przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi. Szaman - szamanizm i wielbienie natury było niegdyś tradycją obcą dla draenei, jednak przywódca duchowy Złamanych draenei Nobundo usłyszał głos żywiołu wiatru podczas podróży przez dzikie ostępy. Od kiedy Nobundo został szamanem i dzięki zachętom samego Velena niektórzy draenei zdecydowali się podążyć jego śladami. Łowca - od czasu zamieszkania na Draenorze draenei opanowali sztukę polowania. Łowy stały się głównym źródłem pożywienia podczas pobytu na Draenorze, a po przeniesieniu się do Azeroth draenei dalej kontynuują te praktyki. Rycerz Śmierci - Król Lisz nie patrzy zbytnio na to, kogo przemienia w przerażającego rycerza śmierci, jednak Arthas widzi szczególną uciechę w plugawieniu tych o czystym sercu i z tego powodu draenei, prawdopodobnie najbardziej "świętoszkowata" rasa, są szczytem tej przyjemności. Co więcej, patrząc na zepsucie Archimonde'a i Kil'jaedena, ci draenei, którzy zatracili się w plugastwie okazali się czerpać zeń pełnymi garściami. Atrybuty początkowe Umiejętności rasowe thumb|Szaman draenei z aktywowanym [[Gift of the Naaru|Darem Naaru]] Dar Naaru :Po aktywowaniu leczy cel za 35 + 15 punktów na poziom w czasie 15 sekund, zasięg 40 jardów, natychmiastowe rzucenie, 3 minuty chłodzenia. Poziom leczenia jest dodatkowo zwiększony przez współczynnik Siła Czaru lub Siła Ataku, zależnie od tego, który jest wyższy (na poziomie 1 leczenie wynosi 50 punktów, na poziomie 80 - 1235 pkt.) Heroiczna Prezencja :Zwiększa szansę uderzenia o 1% dla wszystkich członków grupy w odległości 30 jardów. Ciosanie kryształów :Bonus 5 punktów do jubilerstwa (warto zauważyć, że zwiększa to o 5 każdy poziom umiejętności). Odporność na magię Cienia :Zmniejsza szansę uderzenia magią Cienia o 2%. Dlaczego akurat takie umiejętności rasowe? Naaru nauczyli draenei wielu rzeczy. Dzięki ich pomocy każdy draenei nauczył się podstawowego zaklęcia leczącego w postaci Daru Naaru. Każdy, kto walczył u boku draenei wie, że posiadają oni Heroiczną Prezencję, która motywuje wszystkich sprzymierzeńców draenei stojących blisko nich. Draenei od stuleci pracowali nad klejnotami i odkryli wiele dróg jubilerstwa i stosowania klejnotów jako źródeł mocy, tak więc mają większe umiejętności w ciosaniu kryształów niż jakakolwiek inna rasa. Draenei są tak poświęceni Świętemu Światłu i nauczaniom naaru, że wszyscy draenei cechują się lekką odpornością na magię Cienia. Ciekawostki * Taniec mężczyzn draenei pochodzi od tańca w piosence "Tunak Tunak Tun" autorstwa Dalera Mehndi. Żeński taniec wzorowany jest na licznych klipach Shakiry, głównie na Hips Don't Lie. * NPC draenei są jedyną rasą Przymierza, która nie potrafi "werbalnie" wezwać pomocy, gdy zostanie zaatakowana przez wrogiego gracza. Jednakże, podobnie jak w przypadku większości NPC z miast i stolic, zbliżenie się do nich lub zaatakowanie ich spowoduje wezwanie sojuszniczych strażników. * Draenei wykazują pewne podobieństwa do Protossów z gry Blizzarda Starcraft. Obie rasy mają niebieską skórę i zabarwioną na błękitno krew. * Nieliczni NPC draenei posiadają nazwiska, nawet ci bez tytułów takich jak Obrońca. Może to być spowodowane faktem, że nieliczni draenei trzymają się w rodzinach z powodu podróży i licznych wojen, lecz może to być po prostu cecha kulturowa. * Łowcy draenei są jedynymi łowcami, którzy rozpoczynają grę z kuszami. * Draenei będą jedyną grywalną rasą, która nie będzie miała dostępnej nowej klasy postaci w dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. * Draenei są obecnie jedyną grywalną rasą, która nie ma dostępnej żadnej klasy umożliwiającej skradanie. Zobacz także * Draenei dla większej ilości informacji nt. wiedzy o rasie * Lista draenei w Azeroth * Garona Halforcen, która jest półkrwi draenei * Eredarowie * Osada Draenei en:Draenei (playable) es:Draenei (jugable) it:Draenei (razza giocabile) ru:Дреней (доступно игроку) Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Przymierze